Michio Kishibe
The ghost of Chiyo's husband, and one of the few genuinely friendly ghosts in the game. Appearance He is/was a friendly looking old man, who although bound to a wheelchair in his last days, was remarkably upbeat and energetic. When his ghost first appears before Chiyo in the beginning of The Return chapter, he appears as he did apparently in his youth, as a young military man dressed in a dark uniform. Personality & History The most fortunate people in life are often mourned the most: although he led a very happy and full life, dying only of old age, he was still greatly missed. Michio Kishibe was well liked by the hospital he had been administered too. He made friends with his nurse, and a young girl who was staying in the room above his. His young friend, Reiko, taught him how to use the internet in the hospital, as well as his cell phone. He even introduced Reiko to Chiyo Kishibe, his wife, and wrote about Reiko in his letters. Sadly, despite how kind he was, he was also a very old man, and eventually passed away. Reiko and Chiyo both took this very hard, particularly Reiko who had wanted to go out to play with Michio when she got out of the hospital. In the course of the game, Chiyo Kishibe wakes up inside of the single-story house, with no idea how she got there: although woken up by a helpful girl, she was still very confused & vulnerable. However, a mysterious ghost suddenly appeared, dressed in a military uniform, and led her through a bright forest, eventually leading to a surprisingly not-spooky, yet still mostly abandoned hospital. After reliving some good memories, and possibly having a couple minor bad encounters, the mysterious stranger & a black cat lead Chiyo to a cell phone, and an old photograph that reminds the old woman of the real identity of the stranger in uniform she had been following... The phone automatically dials an unknown number, and she finally gets to speak to her beloved husband one last time, before he sends her back to the living world. Miscellaneous Information * Michio's ghost also helps Rin Kagura, providing her with a puzzle box that contains an important clue to where she needs to go next. His connection to both Reiko and Nurse Habino may be a reason why he leaves the clue: he may be helping Kyoko Habino to get Rin to somehow help Reiko. * Michio is the only ghost confirmed to have NOT been a victim, nor could he possibly ever be a victim of Reiko's curse: he died before Reiko had committed suicide, and in fact his death was one of the things that depressed the poor girl so much. * The fact that his phone and ghost are in the Mnemonic Abyss areas like this, as well as his reasons for helping Rin, are probably due to his deep connection to Reiko Asagiri in the first place. * Reiko is not over Michio's death, even after her own life ended, which may be the reason why Michio is unable to himself give any comfort to Reiko in the afterlife. * He and Reiko are the only ghosts that actually try to put victims of The Black Page into the living world (Chiyo & Rin, respectively). * Solving the puzzle box is as easy as right, right, down, down, left, up, left, up. Category:Ghosts